


Baby Look What You've Done To Me

by pallasathene



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, some might say ooc taylor but i don't think so [winky face emoji]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasathene/pseuds/pallasathene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after their break up, Harry appears at Taylor's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Look What You've Done To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with their schedules/dates and locations of certain events.  
> Also, when I say 'a glass of wine', I mean /a/ glass. Don't have sex drunk, guys!

‘Harry. I wasn’t expecting you.’

‘I’m sorry,’ he replies. ‘It’s very rude, isn’t it.’

There is a pause, then Taylor opens the door wider.

‘Come on in,’ she says.

She leads him to the sofa, and Harry looks around the room, noting the many awards dotted around, the framed photos of her friends, the guitar in the corner.

‘I can’t believe you just came to my door like that,’ says Taylor. ‘Neither of us is going to be able to move for paparazzi asking us if we’ve got back together.’

Harry groans. ‘Yeah, I know. I really thought it would have died down by now, but they still ask me about you all the time.’

‘I’m still bitter you got away with putting out ‘Stockholm Syndrome’. If I’d done that I’d be America’s most wanted.’

‘Hey...who says that’s even about you?’

‘Oh I’m not saying anything, Harry,’ says Taylor. ‘Would you like a glass of wine?’

***

‘I have missed you, you know,’ says Taylor.

Harry looks up at her. ‘Really?’

Taylor smiles at him.

‘I’ve missed you too,’ Harry says. ‘Taylor...I’ve missed you a lot. I’ve missed the things we did together. I’ve missed the way you treated me.’

‘How was that?’ says Taylor quietly.

‘Like I was bad,’ he mumbles. ‘Like I was yours to do what you wanted with.’

‘And you’ve needed that, haven’t you?’ says Taylor. ‘You’ve given yourself up to so many people since me, but none of them could give you what you needed.’

‘Yeah,’ he says. ‘Taylor, please...’

‘Go sit on my bed,’ she says.

She follows him into the bedroom, where he takes off his shoes and sits on the bed, looking expectantly up at her.

Taylor goes to the wardrobe and starts searching for something.

‘It really was rather rude of you to come here tonight,’ she says. ‘Especially when you know I have an engagement.’

She takes down a box from a shelf and takes out a length of rope from inside.

‘I’m meant to be performing at the MTV awards, so how about you wait here for me, and I’ll be back in a few hours?’

She takes one of his wrists and binds it to the bedpost.

‘That’s not too tight, is it?’

‘No, it’s fine. But Taylor, I’m meant to be there too. You’ve got to let me go.’

‘I don’t think so, Harry. I know what you’re like, you’ll leave the after party with some girl you’ve only just met and we’ll never get to do this. This is what you want, isn’t it?’

‘Yes,’ he replies. ‘So much.’

Taylor leaves the room and returns a moment later with a glass of water, which she puts within Harry’s reach on the bedside table.

‘You can say no if you want to,’ she says. ‘Do you want to stop?’

‘No,’ Harry says. ‘I want this.’

‘You’ve got your phone on you?’ Harry nods. ‘Text me if you want me to send anyone to untie you. I’ll be back in a few hours.’

She hovers by the door for a moment, wanting to take in the sight of him sprawled on the bed, mouth slightly open, hair falling into his face, tied securely to the bedpost and unable to move from the bed for the next few hours. There was already a hint of hardness in his trousers.

‘Don’t even think of touching yourself. Actually, think of me. Think of everything I’m going to do to you, but keep your hands off. I want you to be begging for it by the time I get back.’

She smiles at him again, and leaves.

***

‘Harry?’ Taylor says. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah...I’m fine,’ says Harry.

Taylor switches on the light. Harry already looks utterly debauched and he’s literally been sitting by himself for the past few hours. His hair is stuck to his forehead with sweat, he’s breathing heavily and his cock is straining painfully against his jeans.

‘Are you alright babe? Do you need anything?’

‘Yeah,’ Harry says, voice rough. ‘You.’

Taylor unties the rope. ‘Get your clothes off,’ she orders.

Harry scrambles to comply, pulling his t-shirt over his head and unzipping his jeans with shaking hands. Taylor takes off her dress and makes for the wardrobe, taking out a box and extracting a dildo and harness. She puts on the harness, smiling at the way Harry’s eyes go wide. She’d almost forgotten how much he loved to see her wearing her strap-on.

Taylor gets on the bed and straddles Harry. Slowly, she leans in and kisses him, then strokes his hair out of his eyes.

‘Spread your fucking legs,’ she says quietly.

Harry moans and immediately spreads them wide. God, he can’t even hide how much he wants it.

Taylor gets the lube from the nightstand and squirts some on her fingers.

‘You’re so tight, Harry,’ she says, pressing them to his arsehole. ‘I don’t think you’ll be able to take it.’

‘Please, Taylor, please,’ he says, and shit, he’s shifting his butt, actually trying to push his arsehole onto Taylor’s fingers.

‘Hey, hey,’ Taylor says, reaching out to stroke his face. ‘Shh. Are you sure you can take it?’

‘Yeah, I’m sure,’ Harry says, voice cracking.

Taylor works one finger into his tight hole. Harry pants and Taylor could swear she sees his cock actually twitch. It’s so, so hard already, but Harry knows not to touch it, knows Taylor loves to fuck his arse until he feels like he could pass out from how badly his cock needs to be touched.

Taylor puts another finger in, adding more lube as she does so.

‘Put it in, put your cock in me,’ Harry says.

‘Not yet honey,’ replies Taylor, adding a third finger. ‘I want you to be nice and wet and ready for me, okay?’

Harry nods and lies back. Taylor carries on fucking him with her fingers, enjoying Harry’s small gasps and moans.

‘You know,’ says Taylor, ‘all through my performance I couldn’t stop thinking about you waiting here for me, splayed out on this bed ready for me to take you. I got _so_ wet thinking about how much you need a cock inside you, but right now I think you’re wetter, aren’t you?’

She pulls her fingers out of his arse, ignoring his small sound of protest, and picks the rope up off the floor. He holds his wrist to the bedpost and lets her tie him to it. God, he’s so beautiful, with his full, pink lips and long curly hair which falls into his eyes. There are a few more ridiculous tattoos than there were when they were dating, and he’s gained a little more muscle, but he looks at her the same way as he always did, with such trust and need in his eyes.

‘Is that ok? Do you remember the safeword?’ Taylor asks.

‘Yeah. And the rope’s fine,’ Harry says, voice rough.

‘Do you want me to fuck you?’

Harry nods, his pupils huge.

And shit, she can’t believe she forgot the way he closes his eyes when she thrusts into him, the way he tips his head back and bears his throat, the way his mouth opens and lets out the smallest gasp. Then his hands are on her thighs, gripping her tight as she rocks into him, gasping with each thrust as though he needs this like air.

‘Tell me how much you love this,’ Taylor says.

‘So much,’ Harry says softly. ‘I’ve needed this so much. Please, Taylor, go faster.’

His cock is leaking all over his stomach at this point. He spreads his legs even wider, wanting to take her even deeper.

‘You’re such a fucking slut. Look at you opening up for me. You love being filled up by a big cock, don’t you? I bet you wish you could have one in your mouth too.’

Taylor shifts a little, watching her strap-on move in and out of Harry’s tight arsehole. The pressure of the base of the strap-on on her clit, considering how turned on she is, is enough to bring her to climax, and she fucks Harry harder and harder as the hot waves of her orgasm roll through her.

‘Oh shit, oh shit, Taylor, I’m gonna-‘

‘Don’t you dare come yet,’ Taylor says.

‘Taylor please, please touch me, please,’ Harry moans, needily thrusting his hips upwards to meet hers. Taylor can see how close he is, so she reaches out for his painfully hard cock, and has barely grasped it before the come starts spurting out. Taylor carries on fucking into him while he’s coming, and then slowly pulls out.

Harry looks slightly dazed. ‘Fuck, have I missed that,’ he says.

‘Are you okay?’ Taylor asks, untying him.

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’

Taylor lies down next to him and kisses his cheek. ‘I’m glad we got to do that again.’

‘Me too,’ Harry says.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in SO LONG! I hope this was somewhat enjoyable.
> 
> ***I recently learned that a big rule in safe BDSM is to never leave someone tied up alone. So remember this is just fantasy. Make sure you don't hurt your partners or yourselves if you're doing any of this stuff irl. :)


End file.
